spring of love
by Jay Thunder
Summary: Kaitty is a female Delphox who went to unova to spend her vacation, she meets the gentle and handsome ken the incineroar, they start dating but kaitty meets the kind and disciplined ginga the Samurott, now kaitty have to choose one of them to be her mate. gamerkid134 helped me with this story.
1. Chapter 1

The warm spring sunlight radiated over the Unova region as a plane landed at a airport, Many pokemons came out of the plane, including a cute female Delphox.

"Aahhh.." She sighs as she streches out her arms, "Unova at last." The Delphox name wax kaitty, she was a Yale student and decided to spend her vacations at unova, she went inside the airport and grabbed her belongs before leaving the airport, She saw a hotel called seven seas, it was affordable and beautiful.

She headed to the exit and looked for a taxi, she saw one avaible and called the driver, she entered the taxi and said "please take me to the seven seas hotel."

He driver nods and the cab took off, when they arrived at the hotel kaitty came out of the cab and entered the hotel and made the check in.

"One room please ?" kaitty asked.

"yes ma'am, we have one room avaible." said the female liepard.

She gave Kaitty her room key which showed the room number, she also gave kaitty a extra key in case she loses the original one, kaitty went to her room were she put her baggage in her bed, The room was well decorated and clean.

"so beautiful." kaitty said, but then she felt hungry, Oh hehe.. Forgot to eat." She chuckled.

Fortunelly she saw a good restaurant in front of the hotel through the window.

"That's my first stop." She said going out the room.

she walked to the restaurant and took a seat.

"excuse me, think we can share the table ?." a incineroar said.

Kaitty looked at the Inciberoar and smiled. "Sure. Go ahead."

"thanks you, my name is ken." the incineroar said.

"I'm Kaitty. Nice to meet you." She offered a handshake.

"nice to meet you too." he said as she shook her hand and sit down with her, They look at their menus for what to get.

"I going the eat steak, I love meat." Ken said.

"I'm going to order steak too." Kaitty said.

The waiter come and took their orders before leaving.

"How long you lived here?" Kaitty asked Ken.

"I'm from alola, I'm spending my vacations with my friends." Ken replied.

"I'm also came from alola ! I'm taking a paid vacation from work" She explained."

"That's cool kaitty, once we are finished eating, wanna take a walk with me ?." Ken offered.

Kaitty thought about. She just got here and she intended to rest for a bit, but she could rest later.

"I would love to ken." Kaitty replied.

Great!" Ken said happily as their meals arrived.

they ate their meals while talking to each other, they paid the bill and leaved the restaurant.

"Any particular place we're going?"

"to the movie" ken said.

"it looks like you are taking me on a date." kaitty said.

"Really? I didn't think of it like that." Ken said.

"it's ok, thank you taking me to the movies." kaitty said.

"you welcome, how about we watch a romantic comedy ?" ken suggested.

Kaitty giggled at the suggestion. "You sure this isn't a date?" She asked teasingly.

"well, maybe it is." ken replied.

Both of them chuckled as they entered the theature and choose a romantic comedy film, the movie was wonderful, it was about a girly primarina falling in love with a bold female incineroar, ken and keitty laughed a lot, the movie ended, and they went back to the hotel.

"didn't know you were staying at the same hotel as me." Kaitty said.

"Pure coincidence." Ken said as they got off the elevator.

"wich room you are staying ken ?" keitty asked.

"112, and you ?"

"111." keitty replied.

"Next door too?" Ken asked surprised.

"that mean we are neighbors." keitty said.

"yeah, oh, and keitty ?." ken said.

"What is it?" She asked.

Suddenly ken kissed her !, stealing her first kiss, Kaitty blushes in shock and surprised, nearly falling back, Ken broke the kiss and Keitty asked "why ?", Ken smiled as he held her paws in his own.

"Kaitty, you wonderful, pretty and we have so much in common, I've known you only for a day but I already feel something for you." Ken explained while caressing kaitty hands.

"I..I-I." Kaitty stuttered in embarrassment.

"be my girlfriend kaitty, and i promise we will be happy together." ken asked.

Kaitty was still in shock and all she could do is nod her head.

"i'm so happy that you agreed kaitty !" ken said as he hugged kaitty and kissed her again, The delphox muffled as she felt him hug her close as well, ken broke the kiss so that his girlfriend could breathe.

"think we can spend the night in your room together, we don't need to have sex i just want to sleep in the same bed with you." ken requested.

"T-this is all so sudden!' She thought feeling flustered, 'I should tell him another time."

"ken, i really like you, you were really nice to me, but i'm not ready to share my bed with a man yet." kaitty explained.

Ken looked disappointed, but nods his head. "I understand. I guess I was going a little fast." He rubbed his head embarrassed.

"it's ok ken, i love you." kaitty said hugging her new boyfriend.

"i love you too kaitty." ken said hugging her back.

End of the chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitty slowly awoke from her sleep, She rose up on her bed and stretch as she yawned, She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, took off her pijamas, took a long bed and put on some clothes on her body, Once she finished, she sat down and thought about what happened last night, Ken asked her to be his girlfriend, he kissed, caressed and hugged her.

"I can't believe I said yes so quickly.." She thought feeling embarrassed about being so flustered so easily. " "I always wantend a good mate though, and ken is so good to me" She tapped her foot. "Maybe it's actually a good thing. We do have a lot in common." She stated.

hen she heard the door knock and ken voice "kaitty wanna have breakfast with me ?."

Kaitty look at the door and smiled. "I'm coming out.", She opened the door and said "good morning ken"

"Morning Kaitty." Ken greeted. "Slept well ?"

"Yes I did" kaitty said smiling.

"Hope you did too." She closed her door.

"i did, let's go have breakfast" ken said.

They sat down and started eating. "You have any plans today?" She asked looking out the window."

"i'm going to hang out with my friends." ken replied.

She nods, I'll spend time at the beach." Kaitty answered.

"ok keitty, i will back at night." ken said.

"Take care of yourself." She said rubbing his arm.

"you too, please be careful." ken replied caresing her hand.

She nods as they finish their breakfast, ken leaved the hotel to meet his friends while kaitty went to her room and put on a bikini before going to the beach, The sun was shining as she brought her towel and sunscreen, she put the sunscreen on and laid her body on a sun lounger, everything was fine until some males pokemon started making some advences on her.

"hey there beatiful, wanna go on a date with me ?" a arcanine asked.

"wanna eat ice cream with me ?." a greninja offered.

"please go away." Kaitty said.

"C'mon babe, I'm gonna take good care of you." The arcanine said.

"The lady want to be leaved alone !." A Samurott said.

"I'm good thank you." Kaitty said staying calm.

The arcanine and the greninja leaved the beach.

"The arcanine is right you are beautiful, my name is ginga sevenseas nice to meet you." The Samurott said.

"Thanks for the compliment." She said, but something struck her mind about his name.

"Heard of it?" He asked.

"Are you..." kaitty said.

"The son of the owners." Ginga explained.

Kaitty gasped surprised at the news.

"Anything wrong miss ?." Ginga asked.

"I'm alright and my name is kaitty" kaitty replied.

"Pleased to meet you." Ginga greeted.

"Me too." Kaitty replied.

"Wanna swim." Ginga suggested.

"Sure" kaitty answered.

She got up and headed to the beach water with Ginga, They swimmed and talked about each other all day until dawn, kaitty and ginga were tired and they laid in the sun lounger together.

They swimmed and talked about each other all day until the sunset, kaitty and ginga were tired and they laid in the sun lounger together.

"That was so much fun!" Kaitty said excitedly.

"sure it was." ginga agreed.

"So other than being the son of the manager, anything else you do?" She asked.

"i'm studying to become a lawyer." ginga answred.

"interesting, i'm came here to unova to visit my parents." ginga said.

"well, i taking a paid vaction from work." kaitty explained.

"kaitty." ginga called the delphox. 

"Yes?" She asked. "What is it?"

ginga cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed her.

The fire type blushed madly as she froze in shock. His eyes were closed as he stayed there for the moment.

they finnaly broke the kiss and kaitty asked "why did you do that ?!" 'And why did I let him contlinue?!' She thought.

"kaitty you wonderful, i have met many girls before but you are special." ginga explained.

"do you wanna be my girlfriend ?" ginga asked

'Him too?! I didn't expect this! But I'm already dating Ken, so I'll just say no.'

but then ginga started carresing her body in a lovingly way.

She blushes at the feeling. "I-I-I.."

"say yes kaitty, i promise we will have a wonderful life together." ginga assured her.

'I can't! I have to say no!' She thought.

but then ginga kissed her one last time, Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes twinkled.

"y-yes." Kaitty said.

The water type smiles as he hugged her tenderly, Kaitty smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you Kaitty... I promise to take care of you." Ginga stated.

"Really ?." Kaitty asked with sparkling eyes.

He nods, rubbing her chin. "I never break my promises."

"Thank you ginga, I love you."kaitty said.

"I love you to kaitty." Ginga replied.

End of the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

kaitty was laying in her bed thinking about what happend 4 weeks ago.

'I needed to say no.' Kaitty thought looking at the roof. 'All I had to do was say I'm dating someone else already..., Ginga seduced me, it's hard to date two pokemons at the same time, keep this a secret is hard, but they are so nice to me !'

She shakes her head. 'They'll find out eventually if this keeps up. I have to decide who to keep and who to let go, This is the hardest decision of my life !. ' She places her paws on her gead as she shook it side to side.. "But who..., Ken is a gentleman, he is handsome and we have so much in common, But Ginga is respectful and honest, Kind and handsome as well." Kaitty told herself.

'If I ask someone for help, they will call me a slut'. Kaitty though, Kaitty trembled at those words. She's not a bad pokemon, she never intended this to happen, it just happened so fast, How could she let this happen ?!, She teared up a bit as she thought about the two males and who to choose from, Maybe she could stay with both.

She thought as she rubbed her neck, then she heard the door knock "hey kaitty you there ?." she heard ginga voice.

She looked at the door as she shook her head. 'What am I thinking, they'll hate me if they found out!'

"kaitty i tried texting you but you didn't replied, i got worried." ginga said.

Kaitty looked surprised and checked her phone, it had many massages like "how are you ?" and "you ok ?."

"yes ginga i'm here, i will open the door." kaitty told her boyfriend, She got up and opened the door to the Samurot.

"hi dear." kaitty greeted ginga.

"Hello." He greeted back.

"do you need something ?." kaitty asked.

"no, i just wanted to spend some time with you." ginga explained.

"Um...sure." She said letting him in.

"thank you." ginga said as he entered her room.

'I need to choose now! Him or Ken. Today!' Kaitty told herself.

"lay on the bed with me kaitty." ginga told the delphox.

She slowly walked forward as she then sat down and lay down on her back, then ginga got on top of her and kissed her, She blushes as she closed her eyes, ginga caressed her body.

He's so caring and thoughtful... A bit pushy but..'

ginga broke the kiss and said "kaitty, i love you."

'But he's so nice.' she thought happily.

'i-i think he is the one.' she finally made her decision.

Kaitty then hugged the Samurott's form and pressed him against her body, "i love you too ginga !" kaitty replied.

she lean and rubbed her cheek with his, ginga smiles and asks "kaitty, should we mate ?."

Kaitty blushes as she looked away shyly. "I uh... I never done it before.."

it's ok, i will be gentle." ginga assured her.

She smiles happily as she nods her head. "Alright then."

"great, now let's take of our clothes." ginga said.

He moves to Kaitty's buttoned shirt and slowly unbutton it, he finishes unbottoning her shirt and take it off reaveling her bra and big breasts.

"They look so soft." he said placing his paws on them and caressing them, Kaitty blushes and moans, ginga stops caressing her breast to remove his shirt and pants, She blushes as she gazes on his rippling abs and muscles, Ginga grinned as he removed kaitty bra, skirt and panties, The Delphox blushes as her furred nude form was out and exposed.

"You beautiful kaitty." Ginga said as he removes his boxers, exposing his 17-inches dick.

"You're handsome as well Ginga." She said.

ginga smiles and shoots water on his dick and and kaitty pussy, lubing it, She gasped a bit at the action, trembling a bit since she's a fire type. "Hey!"

"i'm just lubing it." ginga said as he stopped shooting water at their private parts.

"Just warn me next time. I am a fire type you know." Kaitty said.

"ok dear." ginga said as he lined up his dick with her entrence.

She shivered a bit as she took a deep breath to calm herself, ginga slowly thrusted inside her vagina and broke her virgin berrier, she cried out loud as tears formed in her eyes from the pain.

"dear you alright ?!" ginga asked worried.

"Just a little painful, Please go easy on me." Kaitty said.

She jolted sometimes as he thrusted as it still brought a little pain, But the pain was soon replaced by pleasure.

"Ah... Ahh..." she moaned from the feeling as he held her shoulders.

"you and me are going to make good babies !." ginga said grunting.

"but i'm on the pill !" kaitty stated.

"we will have babies in the future !" ginga replied.

Kaitty blushed at the idea of carrying children within herself, but then she heard the door open and ken voice ! "hey babe let's go to the pool !"

'oh no i gave him my extra room key !' kaitty though.

The door opened and the Inceneroar entered. "You wanna go for... a..." he paused as he saw the Samurott not only on top of the Delphox, but mating with her as well.

"k-kaitty, what are you doing ?!, who is this guy ?!" ken asked angrily.

"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?!" Ginga asked with a scowl.

"i'm her boyfriend and why are you mating her ?!" ken asked.

"I asked if we can mate and she said yes if I was gentle with her first." Ginga explained.

"kaitty, i can't belive you gave your virginy to this guy !" ken said.

The Delphox looked downward in shame... "I-I-I-I..." she tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"kaitty, i loved you, i told you that many times, but you did this !" ken said before grabbing ginga by his shoulder and threwing him on the ground.

T-this happened so suddenly, I was trying to figure things out, a-and it got out of control!" she tried to explained.

"but wh-" ken was cut off by a hydro cannon shot by ginga, He slammed into the wall. "Wh-what the?! Stay out of this!" Ken growled.

"i promised kaitty that i would take care of her !" ginga said as put his boxers on. (a/n: i don't want ginga to fight naked).

"So did I!" Ken yelled going after Ginga, ken used shadow claw but ginga countered with razor shell, They clashed as each tried to over power the other.

"please stop !" kaitty yelled.

They turned and looked at her as she is shaking with tears in her eyes.

"i-i love you both !" kaitty said sobbing.

"It's my fault, I should've told you and made a choice, but I couldn't! I was weak!, i'm sorry, i promise that once i go back to alola you two will never see me again !" kaitty said.

She got up and put on a towel before running off but ken and ginga stopped her, She jolted as she looked away crying.

"kaitty please look at us" ken requested.

"sorry if we made you cry !" ginga said.

"H-Huh?" she stuttered tearfully as she looked at them.

"look kaitty, sorry if we made sad." ginga said.

"looks like we both pushed you into a relationship, I should've been less eager and gave you a chance to think." ken said.

"And I was still caressing and kissing you after I asked." Ginga said.

"K-ken...g-ginga !." Kaitty said still sobbing a bit.

"We'll let you decide. Who you want to be with?" Ken asked smiling. "Take your time. I won't be mad if you choose him." Ginga said.

"I-I-I want to be with both of you !." Kaitty said.

Both of them looked surprised at her answer. "You sure about that?" Ken asked.

"Yes I am !." Kaitty said smiling.

"I wanna be with both of you.." she said hugging them both. "If you don't mind."

"I don't !." Ken said.

"Me too, I don't mind." Ginga said.

"Kaitty, do you wanna finished what we started ?." Ginga asked.

She smiles as she then looks at Ken. "Wanna join in as well?"

"of course i do !." ken said excited.

Ginga and Ken carried Kaitty back to the bed.

"i gotta a idea, kaitty you will ride me and ken will take butt-virginity." ginga suggested, she nods and the Samurott took off his boxers before laying on his back, kaitty gets on top of him and sits on his dick while ken removed his clothes, She quivers as she saw the inceneroar has a well built form as well And a 17 inches dick, Ken hugged kaitty from behind and slowly thrusted her butt,

She let out a pained, but also pleasurable moan from it, Ginga thrusted upward while ken thrusted forward.

"yeah, so good." ginga moaned.

"You're so tight." Ken held Kaitty"s back.

"And you are both so big !." Kaitty said.

"For future reference, do you want to have kids?" Ken asked her.

"Yes !." Kaitty moaned out.

Ken and Ginga smiled as they felt the same, Ken grabbed kaitty breasts from behind while ginga grabbed her ass.

"Eeep!" She jolted a bit from the feeling as she felt them rubbed her body softly.

"I'm going to cum !." Ginga said.

"Me too !." Ken said.

"I'm going to cum too !." Kaitty said.

Soon all three of them hit their climax as they cried out, ken pulled out of kaitty while the latter laid on top of ginga, She panted quite tiredly while she nuzzled him.

"that was amazing kaitty." ginga said.

"I agree..." Ken stated.

"yeah, i can't wait to tell my parents about my new relatioship." kaitty said.

"My dad's gonna be surprised when he hears about this." Ginga said.

"My parents aways wanted me to find mate so they are going to be happy, but confused at the sametime." Ken said.

"Two huspands, who've thought it?" Kaitty said.

"Yeah, we are gonna have to meet each other parents" ken said.

"Yeah, but I don't mind" ginga said as he caressed kaitty ears.

"Me neither." She said.

"we love you kaitty." ken said.

She hugged them in one arm each. "I love you too Ken and Ginga."

timeskip: 2 years later, wedding.

Kaitty was looking over herself in the bride's room.

"this is my big day." kaitty said.

She adjusted her dress and made sure she looked presentable before sitting down and waiting for her cue, 1 minute later she heard her dad, a blaziken, calling her saying "dear, time to go."

She nods as she got up and walked, Her father took her to the altar were ken and ginga were waiting.

"Are you really okay with this ?" She asked.

"I got surprised at first, but I can get used to it, And you told me, it happened so fast.." Her father said.

"But I'm glad it happened." Kaitty told as they arrived in the altar.

"I love you kaitty." Kaitty dad told her.

"I love you too daddy." Kaitty replied.

she walked the altar stairs and held hends with ken and ginga.

"Ken and ginga, Will both of you take kaitty as your lovely wife ?." The zoroark priest asked.

"We do." They said.

"And you kaitty, do you take ken and ginga as your beloved hunbands ?." The zoroark priest asked.

Kaitty nods her head. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." He announced.

Kaitty smiled as she kissed Ken for a few seconds, then Ginga.

"This is beatiful right ?." Ginga mom, a samurott said.

"It truly is." Ginga's dad, also samurott answers.

Ken and ginga held hands with kaitty as they walked to their limousine. When they got in kaitty said "I'm so happy !."

Ginga rubbed her back. "Me too."

"yeah, i can't wait to start a family." ken said.

The Delphox blushes at the words.

"i'm so glad we met." kaitty told her husbands.

"Same for us... Even though our first meeting was rocky.." Ken rubbed the back of his head.

"yeah, but we are together now." ginga said.

They stopped at a hotel they'll be staying for the night, ken and ginga carried kaitty to the hotel room where they made passionate love all night, She being embraced in their arms already dreaming about the wonderful life they will have.

the end.


End file.
